


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 3

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray still finding his way and possibly love





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 3

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 3

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: i don't own these guys just looking after them

Author's Notes: For my friend

Story Notes: none

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 2

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Ray woke slowly and stretched. Looking around remembering where he was. Ray felt a heavy weight on his legs. When Ray looked down there lay Diefenbaker smiling into his face. Ray scratched Diefenbaker behind the ears, "Morning Dief. How are you buddy"? Dief's tail wagged more excitedly.  
  
Ray dragged himself out of bed. Thinking to himself that was the best nights sleep he has had in two years.  
  
After showering and dressing Ray made his way to the kitchen. Ray stopped in the doorway. Ray could see Ben standing by the cooker. Dressed only in a pair of jeans his feet were bare and he had no top on. Ray was mesmerized by Ben's body. Shaking thoughts out of his head Ray made the rest of the way in to the kitchen.  
  
Once Ben heard Ray's footsteps he turned to greet him, "Morning Ray. I hope you slept well. What would you like for breakfast I'm just making some"?   
  
Standing next to Ben his heart sped up, "Ben that was the best sleep I've had in years. Am I`ll have whatever you're having thanks. I'll make it myself there is no need to cook for me".  
  
Making Ray sit, "Nonsense Ray it's my pleasure".   
  
Putting a cup of coffee in front of Ray, "I'm glad you slept well. So will eggs bacon and hash browns be ok for you"?  
  
Sipping his coffee like it was heaven, "Ya that sound great thanks Ben".  
  
Once breakfast was finished and the ware was washed Ben got fully dressed himself.  
  
Coming out looking like a god according to Ray Ben stopped in front of Ray. "Ray how about we go for a ride around the property. So I can show you what's, what. I can also explain about your duties and the other employees. Would you like to go"?  
  
Looking up at Ben, "Ya sure that sounds great Ben".  
  
Ben watched Ray as he saddled up the horse and he was really impressed at the ease Ray had with the horse. It was like Ray had a spiritual connection to the animal and that really made Ben smile.  
  
Ray saw this, "What I do something wrong"?  
  
Finishing saddling up his own horse, "No Ray not at all. I was just thinking how natural you are around horses. And Red there that you're saddling is usually moving all over the place when you go to put a saddle on her. But with you she didn't move at all. I'm impressed".  
  
Ray blushed to high heaven, "Am thanks. I don't know why but horses were always that way with me".  
  
While riding around the property Ben pointed out, "As you can see all the cabins are built in pairs. I wanted it that way so everyone will have a neighbour. All have stables for their own horses. They are all heated as it can get really cold".  
  
As they rode side by side in perfect step, "You really love this place don't Ya Ben. Do you miss home where is home in Canada"?  
  
Glancing to Ray, "You know Ray I do love this place. It can be hard at times but I do love it. The horses will always bring you rewards. Especially the rescue ones when you see them come back to full health. Or a child ridding on their own for the first time. As for home I grew up in the North West Territories".  
  
Watching Ben's expressions as he talked Ray knew he really loved the place, "Ya I get that. I hope to experience that as well. Gosh isn't like the north pole".  
  
Laughing now, "No Ray not quite that far but close enough. Come on there is more to see".  
  
Pointing now to two buildings, "Those are our indoor training facilities. We used those mainly for beginners or for our disabled classes before they move out to the out door trails".  
  
Continuing on, "We are hoping to build a hydro pool for the horses because they are always going into the lake for a swim. So we might as well give them a safe place for them to do it".  
  
Ray thinking he was joking laughed then realised he wasn't, "Your serious gosh won't that be expensive"?   
  
Rubbing his horses head, "It will but we run fun days and some of the employees enter the rode contests. So all the money from that goes towards the building of it".  
  
Ray asked, "How many people work here"?  
  
Watching the other horses in the fields, "Well there are six staff members and four volunteers. There is Mickey who you met. He first came here as a runway. But we got him back with his parents and they agreed he could stay here as long as he kept in contact and they could visit and he's visit them. There is Tara she is the same she arrive five days ago her parents arrive tomorrow. There is Peter, James and John they are the volunteers they are training for collage. The rest are full time staff who you'll meet over the next few days. Mickey will be made full time tomorrow haven't told him yet he is anxious to find out just sorting his paper work before I tell him".  
  
Ben steeled himself to ask, "Ray can I ask. I only ask because I could hear you call out in your sleep last night. Would you like to talk about what happen it might help you"?  
  
Ray stayed quite for a bit. But thought, "I'm going to have trust him. They way he trusted me. So I'll give it a shot".  
  
Sighing, "Ok Ben. A while back Veccico and I were working on a major drugs bust that was going down. I got a tip telling me that it would take place in the park at midday. So we had it all set up to take them down. Let's just say it went very messy and one guy ran off. I followed. Then I heard gun shots people screaming everywhere".  
  
Ray paused, "People were surrounding something. So I moved in. I-I saw my-my wife and c-child shot dead on the ground I. my little baby girl just lying there blood everywhere. I found out that they were there with Shannon's school that was my babies name. they were meant to go to a different park but it got moved because work was been done in the other one.  
  
Shaking his head, "I just froze. I couldn't move. The last thing I remember is blacking out".  
  
Ben was horrified, "Oh my god Ray I'm so sorry. No wonder you wanted out a change".  
  
With a sad smile, "Thanks. My wife and I were actually filling for divorce but we share custody of our little girl. Stella knew that I was well. I hope this won't change our friendship but Stella knew that I was gay and well she met someone else wanted to move on. So we were going to do just that".  
  
Ben turned to Ray, "Of course that won't affect our friendship Ray. I'm gay myself. And I'm very sorry for your loss Ray".  
  
Ray really enjoyed his day with Ben. Ben had even taken the whole day to show him around. Even brought him into town to visit the local stores. Ray hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.  
  
At Ben's cabin the fire lit Ray decided to cook for Ben to thank him.  
  
Ben sat enjoying his meal, "This is really good Ray thank you. You know you didn't have to".  
  
Holding up a hand, "Ben I wanted o. it was the least I could do. Thank you for today. I'm really looking forward to starting here".  
  
Nodding, "I'm looking forward to working with you. So have you decided where you want your horse from"?  
  
Smiling sweetly, "Ya I have. I think I'd like a rescue one Ben if that's ok".  
  
Cleaning the ware away, "That's fine Ray. I'll ring Claire tomorrow and find out if she has some".  
  
Both men said their goodnights and went to bed. Now with the knowledge they are both gay. Still they could not stop thinking of the other. Smiling as they went to sleep.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 3 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
